


It Takes Time

by groff



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Snippets, quiet moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groff/pseuds/groff
Summary: Eric and Adam meet in a utility closet for a (less than) sexy rendezvous.





	It Takes Time

“Do we really have to be such a cliche?” 

 

Adam frowns at him as he glances out the utility room door. “What do you mean?”

 

Eric leans against one of the shelving units and crosses his arms over his chest. “You know, horny teenagers meeting up in closets to make out during school hours.”

 

Adam closes the door firmly then turns and glances around the room. He grabs a stray chair and leans it against the door, wiggling it until it’s firmly shoved underneath the knob. “It’s not a cliche.”

 

“Have you ever watched one teenage rom com in your entire life?” 

 

“Sounds boring,” Adam intones, dusting his hands off and turning towards Eric. “I bet there are no explosions.” 

 

“Typical,” Eric huffs fondly. “You’re such a tragedy, Groff.”

 

Adam tucks his hands into his pockets, an eyebrow raised. “Nothing wrong with action movies, Tromboner.”

 

Eric rolls his eyes and pushes himself off of the shelving unit. He saunters forward, giving Adam the best flirtatious look he can manage. “I’ll make you explode,” he murmurs, running teasing fingers down the front of Adam’s chest. 

 

A laugh bursts out of Adam’s mouth. He grins, and there is a fond look in his eyes. “I’m the tragedy?” he teases. “Because that line was tragic.” 

 

Eric pouts and lets his hands rest on Adam’s hips, sliding his thumbs beneath the belt loops of his jeans. “I’m trying to flirt with you in your language. You should appreciate me.” 

 

Adam shakes his head. “What language do you think I speak?”

 

Eric tilted his head up and leaned in. He hated being shorter than Adam sometimes, since stealing kisses was always much harder. “Something foreign and unspeakably sexy?” he tries.

 

“Nice save,” Adam grins. He finally pulls his hands from his pockets and slips an arm around Eric’s waist. “Because you were definitely about to insult me.”

 

Eric fakes a shocked gasp. “Me? Insult you? Never! I’m nothing but kind and generous to you.”

 

Adam hums and leans down a couple of inches. If Eric stood on his tip toes he could probably,  _ finally,  _ steal the kiss he’s been after. “Oh, really?” Adam teases. “Because just a minute ago, you called me a cliche and a tragedy.”

 

“Ugh,” Eric leans into his chest. “You can’t hold my past mistakes against me, it’s just unfair.” 

 

The smile on Adam’s face slips just a bit. He tries to cover it up by leaning down for a kiss, but Eric sees. He turns his face aside and Adam’s lips glance off the corner of his. 

 

“Adam?” he asks, fingers tightening on his hips. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing.” 

 

Eric frowns up at him. “No, seriously. What’s wrong?” 

 

Adam shakes his head. His cheek is sucked in on one side, and Eric knows he’s biting the inside of it. The arm around his waist loosens like Adam is preparing to step away. Eric doesn’t let him, tugging gently at the belt loops of his jeans. 

 

“Don’t shut me out.” 

 

“It just,” Adam starts. His voice falters. “It just bothers me sometimes, I guess, how easily you’ve forgiven me. For everything.” 

 

Eric frowns at him. “It hasn’t been easy to forgive you. Adam, we’ve been seeing each other for almost eight months now. It’s been hard for me too, sometimes.” 

 

Adam’s shoulders slump and Eric can see the insecurity in his eyes. “I know,” he says. He pulls Eric closer and leans his cheek against the top of Eric’s head. 

 

Eric wraps his arms tight around Adam, holding him close. “It just takes time,” Eric soothes. 

 

Adam lets out a small puff of breath. “I thought we were supposed to be making out like cliche horny teenagers, not being emotional saps in a utility closet.”

 

Eric rolls his eyes. “Being horny teenagers can wait a while. I like this just as much.” 

 

Adam squeezes him tight, and even though Eric knows he won’t say it out loud, he agrees. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be a gratuitous making out fic, and then it wasn't. oops. next time for sure.


End file.
